Death System
Role-Play Death *The players have to have a week long conflict with each other, and both players must be aware of the problem. Then they're able to kill. *If it’s a rogue, they'll be kill on sight for the village they defected from, otherwise the same rule as above applies. *Make use of the player logbook to determine causality and whether the conditions are met correctly. A week long conflict means that you will need a legitimate reason to want to kill another player. During the time of the conflict, both players must be aware of the problem so there may be an effort to resolve the conflict without death. For example: Liz dislikes Halewood because he’s killed her little sister and has decided to kill him. Upon their next run in, she would attack him out of sheer fury. Halewood would become aware of there being a conflict between the two. He would then have the opportunity to try and resolve it. If they can find no resolution, death can then take place. Player logbooks will play a large role in this process as well, to knock out a large portion of ooc targeted players. Say that Liz has an issue with Halewood. She would write about the problem in her logbook on a regular basis so that it can be shown that there is a consistent discontent between those players. Without ample evidence of this, the death cannot be approved. Role-Play Capture Now that we have discussed the deaths, we need to address captures. As many of you are aware, (and the rest of you definitely should be aware by now), In character actions have in character consequences. Capturing another individual is no different. When capturing another individual, it is entirely possible to be arrested by your village, or another. If you capture another shinobi from your own village, your village may jail you, or even execute you depending on the circumstances. Another village shinobi being captured may cause even more friction, especially if the villages are making an attempt to make peace with one another. On to the technical business of captures. *Targets incapacitated through PVP can be RPly captured. -They are allowed to try and further fight back, however their general ability is reduced by 90% the moment they come to. This does not mean that captured individuals may never win such a bet, just that it’s very unlikely. -Assailants may RPly knock them out once more if they become pesky and if it is within their strength to do so. *A PvP warning must be issued if you are to capture another individual. As soon as the pvp warning has been issued, you may attack. There is no thirty second limitation as there once was before. *If the player is killed inside of their home lands, such as Land of Fire, or Land of Wind, it is considered to be a severe injury, and not a capture. *Any type of capture has serious consequences -Intra-village capture risks jail time, criminalization or exile -Inter-village capture risks the same penalties, however it also takes in the relationship factor of the villages. For example, if the two villages are warring but the leaders are trying to make peace, such an attempt could even lead to the harshest of measures, such as execution of the offender. There will be a separate section in the forums where it must be posted when a player is captured. If the player decides to argue the capture for whatever reason, such as they died on the border of their country, they may respond to the thread and have a staff member make a judgement on that.